Fallen for a vamprie
by Blackfoot
Summary: Me and my friends are teachers at Hogwarts my friends are un registered Anamigi, I'm.....
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
FALLEN FOR A VAMPIRE.  
BY Song Bird  
  
A/N: Whoo- hoohoo I just had sugar ! Um- : cough : Abri : grins at her name : that's me! My friends Sarah1 and Sarah 2 are in this and so I am I. Warning: I'm a vampire! Muwhhaa! WHEW..... Clam down Abri! My friends are un- registered Anamigi. I hypnotize someone...... The last names of Granger, Weasley, and Potter aren't mine. So there's the DISCLAIMER!!!! I was Snape Fan but my friends, and er- some family, are shocked that I like the Bad Guys in books. So I changed it.  
  
  
Abri: ( At platform 9 3/4 ) Yo, Sarahs! Get over here!  
  
Sarah 1: Why are we going to Hogwarts at night Abri ?  
  
Abri: I'm a vampire I have to go at night!!  
  
Sarah's: Oh.  
  
Sarah 2: What classes do you guys have to teach?  
  
Sarah 1 : Qudditch.  
  
Sarah 2: Study of Ancient Runes.  
  
Abri: .....  
  
Sarahs: Abri ?  
  
Abri: : Cough Defense Against the Darks Arts cough.:  
  
Sarahs: What?  
  
Abri: Defense Against the Dark Arts. There! Happy ? Snape's going to be after my blood... Or visa versa.  
  
Sarah 1: Okay.... Who's blood have you been drinking anyway?  
  
Abri: I've been trying to see how long I can go without biting someone...... I've been going for livestock..... Not that filling.. Anyhoozle, let's get outta here. You have your brooms right?  
  
Sarahs: ( Nod)  
  
Abri: This is nerve racking... ( Turns into a bat ) Being the first American teachers and all.  
  
Sarah 1: Abri, just out of curiosity here, do you suck helium to get that voice?  
  
Abri: ( Same high pitched squeaky voice.) No.  
  
Sarah 2: Just checking.  
  
  
  
2 hours later........  
  
Abri: ( Thinking) Flap, flap, flap, I'm staving!! Ohhhh, a cow! No! Fight it off Abri! Fight it OFF! ( Passes the cow.) Whew!  
  
Sarah 1: You think Abri's had enough of being a bat?  
  
Sarah 2 : For one night... Abri, need a break?!  
  
Abri: Yes! ( Hangs upside down from Sarah 2's broom and falls asleep.)  
  
  
At Hogwarts.......  
  
Snape: Headmaster, is a vampire really a good choice for a teacher?   
  
Dumbledore: Yes.( Sighs) Severus, ( Chuckles) I'd watch my neck if I were you.  
  
Snape: Before I worked here I was a vampire- hunter, I teamed up with Harker and Van Helsing.  
  
Dumbledore: ( Rolls eyes.) Yeah, sure, That's um.. Interesting, there Bram Stroker, but really did you team up with them?  
  
Snape: Is Karkaroff dweeby?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes.  
  
Snape: There you go. I never liked vampires.. : Cough ever sense Dracula stole my girlfriend! Cough:  
  
Dumbledore: (Who heard every word Snape said) HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Snape: It's. Not. Funny!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh, that's rich Severus! You- having a- a- a-a girlfriend!  
  
Snape: ( Whispers as he leaves Dumbledore's office.) I'll get you Vampire, or become one myself.  
  
In the sky.......  
  
Abri: ( Wakes up startled, and turns human.)  
  
Sarah 2: What?!  
  
Abri: ( Hanging on to the broom with one hand.) Snape wants me dead!  
  
Sarah 1: Your un- dead, he can't hurt you.  
  
Abri: Oh yes he can! ( Sees Hogwarts up ahead. As the Sarahs are flying over head about to land Abri does a black flip in mid air and lands to her own two feet.)  
  
Sarah 1: : Cough show off cough.:  
  
Abri: I heard that!  
  
Sarah 1: Stupid, miserable BAT HEARING!!  
  
Abri: Oooh, you little...  
  
Snape: ( Steps out from the castle steps) Weasely!  
  
Abri: Speak of the Death- Eater.  
  
Snape: Durrrh! ( Lunges at Abri)  
  
Abri: ( Hisses, and does one of those cool moves from the Matrix.)  
  
Sarahs: How * does* she do that?  
  
Snape: ( Says something in a language that only Abri can understand.)  
  
Abri: Fine, you want to duel the hard way? Sure I'm always up for new * victims! *( Grabs a shovel.)  
  
Sarah1: How'd shovels get there?  
  
Sarah 2: ( Shrugs.) Who cares let see who wins, 2 gallons if Abri wins.  
  
Sarah1: Deal!  
  
Abri: ( Throws a shovel to Snape.) En grud, Mudblood!  
  
Sarah1: ( mutters while eating popcorn) Bad call Abri.  
  
( Abri and Snape start sword fighting with the shovels.)  
  
Snape: Watch who you call a Mudblood Weasely...Vampire, Whoa! ( Ducks as Abri swings her shovel near his head.)  
  
Abri: Hiya!( Snape's shovel is reduced to a sharp pointy stick, like the kind they use to kill vampires with.)  
  
Snape: Ha!( Throws the stick like a dart at Abri, who does one of the cool Matrix moves again.) Yes! No! Oh dang!  
  
Abri: ( Lands back on the ground.) Who's got the last laugh now?  
  
Snape: I give and just to warn you, I'm NOT Muggle- born.  
  
Abri: I know, I just couldn't think of something insulting.  
  
Snape: Anything else you want to tell me ?  
  
Abri: I won't bite..... : Mutters to herself: Yet.  
  
Snape: I lost to a vampire ! Lucious better keep his trap shut if word gets out.  
  
Abri: ( walking up to the castle with Sarah 1 and Sarah 2.) Oh it won't. ( Crosses fingers behind her back.)  
  
In the castle....  
  
Abri: Cool, just like the books!  
  
Snape: ( To Dumbledore.) I have the others , and the vampire.  
  
Abri: ( Hisses)  
  
Dumbledore: ( To the students.) May I welcome three new Professors. First, Professor Potter, (Sarah 1 waves.) for Quidditch. ( Quidditch teams clap up a storm.) Second, Professor Granger for Study of Ancient Runes.) ( Applause for Sarah 2) Then finally, Professor Weasely for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Weasely will, however, have the dungeon next to Professor Snape's...  
  
Snape: ( Mouthes) What?! Her dang class has to be next to mine!?  
  
Dumbledore: ( Ignores Snape.) .... She will also, have to teach you all at night.  
  
Students: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore:( To Abri.) Abri, it's almost dawn, your office has your coffin already in it.  
  
Abri: Yes! Thank you! ( Runs off to her room.)  
  
Sarah 2: She had a LONG shovel fight with Snape.  
  
Dumbledore: ( Looks at Snape.) Intresting.  
  
Snape: What? ( checks his neck for teeth marks.) Whew.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Song bird's note: Ooooh I like that better then "Authors Note", anyhoozle, um- : cough: This gets- er a BIT nasty. Hypnotizing, neck biting, someone slowly turns into a vampire, all that good stuff.. I STRONGLY suggest that any readers who are from ages 6- 10, stop reading this and find something happy! People who get nightmares, scared so easily that they wet their pants, people prone to heart- attacks, fellow fans of a certain character, STOP READING THIS!! Me and my friends have our first day- and night teaching. After Abri's class in done the next thing on the list is dinner.  
  
At dinner...  
  
Snape: ( Thinking to himself)That Vampire better not sit by me.  
  
Abri: Too late.  
  
Snape: Ho gees! ( Makes a cross with his arms.)  
  
Abri: ( Looks at Snape as if he's stupid.) That doesn't work..... Man where's all the good blood these days? ( Glares at Snape.)  
  
Snape: Did you try the hospital?  
  
Abri: Yeah, got caught too. ( Looks Snape in the eye.) Why don't you help me look in the Forbidden Forest?  
  
Snape: ( Thinking.) You've been under the Imperious curse before, this is just the same... Say yes... No! Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no....( says) Sure why not?  
  
Dumbledore: ( Sees that Snape's fallen for Abri's hypnotism trick.) Great. ( Slaps his forehead with his hand.) Just great.  
  
( Abri leaves. An entranced Snape following her.)  
  
Sarah2: ( Wacks Sarah1 with her hand.)  
  
Sarah1: ( Through a mouthful of mashed potatoes) What?  
  
Sarah2: Snape looks so dorkey, I mean look at him, he's all misty-eyed and is following Abri....( Reality check!) .... Straight into the Forebidden Forest.  
  
Sarah1: Yeah, and ?  
  
Sarah2: ( Shakes Sarah1 by the shoulders.) Don't you get it!?  
  
Sarah1: Get what ?  
  
Sarah2: Abri is a vampire, remember? Remember how she was telling Snape at dinner that she wondered were all the " Good Blood" went to?!  
  
Sarah1: ( Racks her brain) Yeah ! So then Snape's a...... He's a dead man.  
  
Sarah2: ( Matter-of- factly voice.) Un- dead.  
  
Sarah1: Who cares, come on, once we get to the forest, we use my Invisibility Cloak, ( Pull's a cloack out of her pocket.)  
  
Sarah2: Abri, let's hope you don't bite him.  
  
In the Forest...  
  
( Sarahs 1 and 2 are there, hiding behind a tree. They see Abri and Snape talking.)  
  
Snape: You know Weasely, I find you as rather annoying.  
  
Abri: Good for you. Do you want to know what I find you as ?  
  
Snape: Not really...  
  
Abri: Too bad.... ( Bites him on the neck.)  
  
Snape: YEOUTCH!!!! A pain in the neck?  
  
Abri: Yeah. ( grins.)  
  
Sarah1: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Sarah2: Oh, * that's* pleasant. Abri you sick, sick, freak.  
  
Abri: ( Comes out of the spot she was just at.) Yes ?  
  
Sarahs: AHHHH ! Don't scare us like that!  
  
Abri: Sorry. ( Spit, spit, spit.) Yuck, I think I'll stick with cows.  
  
Sarah1: ( Checks Snape.) Did you suck * all * of his blood ?  
  
Sarah2: ( Stunned at what Abri had just done.) Abri. You blood- sucking bozo! This is good! Second day on the job, and you already bit someone....  
  
Abri: Hey, I hadn't eaten anything decent in weeks! I was hungry!  
  
Sarah1: That's what you told us after you bit Renfield. Why should we believe you ?  
  
Abri: You're right and when you're right, you're right.  
  
Sarah2: ( Ticked off at Abri for biting Snape.) Okay, I don't care! All I want to is why did you bite him?  
  
Abri: ( Starts pacing.) That's the problom. I don't know. I ju- * Coing !* ( Turns around to face the Sarahs.)  
  
Sarah1: Whoa! what happened to her?!  
  
Sarah2: She's gone insane.  
  
Sarah1: Insane!? From what?!  
  
Sarah2: I'm thinking, I'm thinking!  
  
Sarah1: Well think harder!  
  
Abri: ( Talking to herself.) I don't need pep pills to be annoying. Pep pills, pep bills, Beverly Sills, ( makes a werid clicking noise.) Uh- oh need a break, yadda, yadda, yadda! (runs off shouting.) Onward! Onward to France men!  
  
Sarah1: She doesn't even use pep pills!  
  
Sarah2: I got it! I know what's making her loopy!  
  
Sarah1: And that would be?  
  
Sarah2: Snape's blood! Mcgonagall told me that Snape has been on a sugar high, for, like three monthes, trying to see how long he can be hyper or something. So Snape must have been wearing down not from sugar but Abri's hypnotizing him the moment she bit him!  
  
Snape: Ow, man that stupid vampire is going down, aha, there's the shovels! ( Gets up, picks up the shovels.)  
  
Sarah1: Care to go on a vampire hunt?  
  
Sarah2: Yeah, might as well, there's nothing else to do.  
  
( The Sarahs follow Snape, thinking that since Snape is now part vampire, he wll lead them to Abri, but Snape goes somwhere else while Abri is invading Honeydukes for blood- flavored suckers...... Tune in next time to see where Snape leads the duo, as their secert is found out, and will Abri find her candy?)  
  
Song bird's note: I was reading Draclua, and I thought ' my friends will probably not like this.' How wrong I was. My friends own themselves, I own me, J.k. Rowling own the cast, setting, candy. Matt Groning own the " Pep Pills gag." I own the bat me, the half- vampire side of Snape. Um... The sword fight with the shovels is a sence taken from the movie " Death Becomes Her." I love that movie!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Fallen for a vampire part 2: Candy and secrets.  
  
Song bird's note: As you may recall in the first part of this story, I bit Snape: I'm still trying to taste out of my mouth!: Then I went crazy, ransacking Honeydukes for blood favored suckers, while Snape on the other hand, lead my two friends Sarah1 and Sarah 2, to a different place. That defiantly NOT I repeat NOT Honeydukes. I get caught most unfortunately, and have to go some where that I thought Vampires would never be allowed to go to Azakban.......  
  
Abri: Must. Find. Blood Flavored Suckers. Must get icky taste out of mouth. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
( Abri sees a sign that says OUT OF STOCK ON ALL SUCKERS OF ANY FLAVOR.)  
  
Abri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the forest......  
  
Snape: My neck is killing me, it's now official I HATE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah 2: ( Under the Invisibly Cloak) What else is new?  
  
Sarah 1: Shut up he could hear us!  
  
Snape: (Pulls off the cloak form the Sarahs) Too late. : Grins evilly:  
  
Sarah 2: Oh crud He's got fangs!  
  
Snape: Feels his mouth.) Huh, so I have. ( Tries to bite them)  
  
( Sarahs run, Sarah 1 kicks Snape in the jaw. Then turns in an Phoenix, and Sarah 2 turns into an owl.)  
  
Snape: Drat, I was * This * close to getting something to eat. Oh well. ( Pulls out his wand and does a stunning spell on the Sarahs.)  
  
( Abri appears out of no where.)  
  
Abri: Leave my friends alone, you can't fight them.  
  
Snape: Why? ( ties up Abri with the same snake- like cords that bound Lupin years ago.)  
  
  
  
Abri: They didn't do anything to you, so you can't kill them, by the rule of all vampires including half- vampires, such as yourself, you can only hurt the one who did something to you.  
  
Snape: Well, the brat who turned into the Phoenix kicked me in the jaw!  
  
Abri: That doesn't count, you see, Sev, we vampires can't kill humans magic, or Muggle with curses like others did, we don't hurt The outside of them, all we do is bite them, many of us don't like biting humans, so we go for livestock. Most of us can still use magic, like you, and I. So it's simple really, you don't fight them, you fight, me.  
  
Snape: Why do I have to fight you ?  
  
Abri: Well, for starters did you feel you neck at all ?  
  
Snape: Shut up. Sure you bit me but...... Couldn't I bite you ?  
  
Abri: Nope, no, no siree Bob ( a piece of parchment appears in a puff of smoke in front of her, Abri tires to put on her reading glasses.)9Q of the Vampire's do's and don'ts. " A vampire can't bite another vampire, only because what did they ever do to you, you blood sucking idiot." End quote.  
  
Snape: Wait a second, there is no book called that.  
  
Abri: ( Tries to take off her glasses .) There is now. Now I'll make you a deal, you let my friends go and ummmm...... Oh whoops there is know cure for Vampirism, yet is there?  
  
Snape: No. Look Missy, I've had it up to here with you! We duel for your friends, if I win, your friends go free, I keep my fanged mouth shut about your friends being un- registered Animaigi, but you have to go to Azakaban, for biting me, there is no rule against * that * is there?  
  
Abri: ( Looks at her feet.) No there, isn't. I can't fight you, there's know way I'll win.  
  
( Sarahs break the stunning spells, turn human, and run over to Abri.)  
  
Sarah1: Abri, you ding-bat, you just can't let Snape win!  
  
Abri: He already has.  
  
Sarah 2: Hey, you're giving up that's it?!  
  
Sarah 1: These ropes aren't what's holding you back Abri!  
  
Abri: Snape is nothing but a lair, and dang good one to boot, all he ever told me what he'd do if he won, was lies, he'd keep you stunned, then he'd turn you over to the Ministry. That happened years ago to another friend, two years before I met you. I won't let it happen again. He went to Azakaban for being a Aniamigi, that was Un- registered, along with murder charges, that he didn't commit. All because of me, so I've made up my mind. I know what I'm doing. Severus, you keep your mouth shut, and I go to Azakaban for my friends' safety. That's my finally offer.  
  
Snape: Deal !  
  
Sarahs: NO !  
  
Abri: Don't try to make me change my mind guys, it won't work. Besides you were there for me when I got bit, now years later I'm paying you back, my safety for yours.  
  
Sarah2 : Wait, who was that guy you knew that went to Azakban.  
  
( Dementors grab Abri by the wrists and drag her away, before she can answer them. But scribbles something on a piece of parchment. Then drops it on the ground.)  
  
Parchment: Sirius Black.  
  
Snape: Yes, I finally got that vampire back!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sarah 1: She knew Black ?!  
  
Sarah 2: Hey, look there's something else but it's for..... Snape.  
  
Snape: ( Reads out loud.) Severus, It is my regret to inform you that, If one vampire dies, so do all of them, it's normal for them to die around the time of eclipses. One last warning, even half vampires die. So remember, life is precious even to a Vampire.  
  
Abri Weasely  
Potter, Granger, do ether of you know when the next ecplice is?  
  
Sarah1: Who do we look like Sinsitara?  
  
Sarah 2: Why don't you try Sibyl, she'd know being the old fraud she is.  
  
Snape: True. I'll try both Sinistara and Sibyl.  
  
Sarah 1: I hope Abri don't go ballistic in Azakaban.  
  
In Azakaban.....  
  
Guard: Grabs Abri by the wrist, and Throws her in a cell.) Get in there, you little law breaker!  
  
Pirsioner: Ooooooh, a lady, first one to be imprisoned that's a vampire.  
  
Abri: Sirius !  
  
Sirius: Hey Ab, how'd you get in here?  
  
Abri: I told Snape to have me locked up, instead of my friends, who- who are un registered Anaimigi.  
  
Sirius: Wow, Batty, James, Peter, Remus, and I all taught you something about being a mischief maker after all. Who were your friends?  
  
Abri: Sarah Potter, and Sarah Granger. Why are you calling me- Oh no!  
  
Sirius:( Looks concerned) What?  
  
Abri:(Looks like she going insane) It's happening again! ( Curls into a little ball on the floor.) I'm being bitten, again, and, again, it's all coming back. Must fight it off. Can't fight it off, Severus, you jerk, I swear once I get out of here I'll bite you to next tuseday!!!!! Hummmmmmmm. I can't take it. Can't take it. I've been in here only five minutes and I'm going nuts! ( Burst into sobs)  
  
Sirius: Clam down, Batty. The dementors are affecting her like crazy, this is the worst case I've seen in 12 long years. If they don't get away from her, they'll kill her.  
  
Back at Hogwarts five months later.....  
  
Sarah 1: Abri's going on trial, how can we prove her innocent?  
  
Sarah 2: I don't know, I miss not having her to annoy us, her calling, you " Fire Starter" and calling me " Her own ninny" after Hermione.  
  
Sarahs: ( Sigh) I want Abri back.  
  
Back in Azakaban.....  
  
Sirius: Don't worry, Batty, I'll help to prove you innocent.  
  
Abri: ( Being led ,along with Sirius, down a corridor, with green colored trimming, and Abri is about to faint.) I'm walkin', I'm walkin', I'm wakin' I'm walkin' the Green Mile.  
  
Sirus: This place has really gotten to you hasn't it?  
  
Abri: Wh- ( Faints.)  
  
Sirus: Out of all the things to be led by we had to be led by Dementors. Batty, Batty, BATTY!( Kicks abri's foot, nothing happens.) Oh no.  
  
Trail.........  
  
( Dementors lead, Sirus and the fainted Abri into the court room.)  
  
Sarahs: ( See Abri.) No!  
  
Sarah1: Is she dead?  
  
Sarah2: If she was dead, Snape would be keeling over any minute know.  
  
( Nothing happens.)  
  
Sarah1: See she's alive.  
  
Sarah 2: That was a bluff to get Snape scared you dork!  
  
Sarah 1: Then why were you playing along ?  
  
Sarah 2: Abri said she'd give me two Gallons if she lived through this.  
  
Sarah1: You back- stabbing TRAITOR!  
  
Sarah 2: Traitor, you mean me, Snape, or Abri?  
  
Sarah 1: Snape has nothing to do with this! That's MY two Gallons Abri gave you, she really owes me the MONEY!!  
  
Abri: ( Wakes up.) I ain't givein' you the money. ( Faints again.)  
  
Sarahs: You're giving us that money!  
  
Sirius: Hey, Fire Starter, Herm own ninny, take it easy on her. Batty has been through alot these past five months why don't you just come off it? What's more important, money, or a friend that could have a fate worse then death, let me just tell you, this, she is no longer a vampire, nether is Snape, there both fine pity Snape couldn't stay that way, but thems the breaks, let me warn you both now, Batty, could be dieing the dementors just don't suck the happiness out of her life, there sucking OUT her life! Her soul too.  
  
Sarahs: What?! Ab- it can't be- this is- so.  
  
Crouch: Sorry to break up your conversation ladies but, let's get this trail started.  
  
Abri Weasely, you have been charged with vandalizing, Hogsmeade, Biting a fellow co- worker, then barging for your friend's lives. What now, are you going to tell us that your a death- eater?  
  
Snape: ( Mutters) * Impero! *  
  
Abri:... Yes. No! NO I'm not aDeath- Eater! Sure I was a Slytherin, but not all of us are bad. Please, sir, I just want to go home, back to work, you see I am no longer a vampire!  
  
Crouch: Well, I don't like you , I don't trust you, but will anyone here speak for her? Anyone?  
  
( No one raises there hands. Only four hands go into the air.)  
  
Crouch: Ablus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger are the only ones to speak for her, anyone else?  
  
Sarahs: ( Stand up.)  
  
Sirus:( Stands up.)  
  
Crouch: Still not enough, just one more then we can start this little argument.  
  
( No one moves.)  
  
Snape: Oh, all right! ( Stands up.)  
  
Abri: Please let me be dreaming, Severus Snape, a former Death- Eater, Who's hated my guts every since I took your job that you just couldn't get, is actually HELPING ME ?!  
  
Snape: If you every remind me of this I will kill you!  
  
Abri: No prob.  
  
Snape: CoughLIAIRcough. Oh look Weasely, it's moring and oh dear there is a window in here. Hmmmmmm. Sun and a vampire, ooh what a messy combination, of course I always wanted to see my lest favorite co- worker, as a pile of ashes.  
  
Abri: Ashes to ashes dust to dust, maybe someday you'll be a pile, of blood, bone, and rust.  
  
All: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Abri: This. ( Makes two swords apper out of thin air.)   
  
Snape: Hmm. Firist shovels then swords, hee hee what a clever little witch, let's see how you are with swords instead of hard wear.  
  
( Abri and Snape Start sword fighting, AGAIN!)  
  
Snape: Wow, you fight almost as well as a man.  
  
Abri: Same to you.  
  
Harry, Ron, Sarahs, and Sirius: Burn!  
  
Snape: Dodge, Perry, thrust! ( Cuts Abri's arm.)  
  
Abri: OW! ( Drops her sword, and holds her arm with her hand.  
  
Snape: Can A vampire bled?  
  
Dumbledore: Only a cured one.  
  
( Abri let's her arm go and Snape sees it's bleeding.)  
  
Snape: Shoot, she's not a vampire!  
  
Sirus: No one I mean no one cuts my girlfriend with anything, got it bucko?  
  
Snape: Now there's an informed opinion.  
  
Sirus: Hey Snape, hungry?  
  
Snape: Why would you care?  
  
Sirus: ( Punches Snape, so hard that it brakes his nose.) I thought you might want a knuckle sandwich.  
  
Crouch: Weasely and Black are free to go! Oh man I really need a cup of coffee, or a vacation.  
  
Ron: Hey Abri, now that you and Sirius are free, what are you going to do now ?  
  
Sirius and Abri: We going to the Mariners game!  
  
El FIN  
  
Song Bird's note: I have been watching the TV waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too much! You know the disclaimer. SO I'm not typing.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
